Conventional firearms including a barrel that is threaded to a receiver that houses the action. Within the civilian, law enforcement, and military firearms community there exists a need and demand for compact semi-automatic sniper system firearms, especially with respect to precision auto-loading firearms that are capable of being collapsed down into a manageable size during transport and storage. Thus, firearms have been developed that have a stock that can be folded relative to the receiver for storage and transport. These existing foldable stock designs allow reduction of the overall firearm length by approximately 8 inches on an AR-style firearm.